


Jet Black Hearts 2.06: Teresa Ellis

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Teresadidn't escape, not really.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 3





	Jet Black Hearts 2.06: Teresa Ellis

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.06, "No Exit."

The girl that had saved her, Jo something, was tinier than Teresa had expected. But her long hair, her sharp chin...Teresa felt like she was looking at herself five years ago.

Her boyfriend asked if she had any idea why she'd been kidnapped, and the cops asked her if she had seen who her attacker had been.

She never got farther than, "It was dark, and he--" before she started panicking.

***

The landlord wasn't pleased, but pretty quickly let her out of her lease.

She stayed at her boyfriend's place, insisting he leave the bathroom light on at night.

She cut her hair off. All of it, up to her chin.


End file.
